Juste une mise au point
by Mania Jo
Summary: — Je fais une mise au point sur ma vie, déclara-t-il comme s'il avait entendu la question muette de son ami.


**Owner** : Mania Jo'  
**Bla bla** : Premier vrai écrit que j'aie terminé dans ma vie. Et c'était pour une rédac de français en seconde.  
Du coup, y a eu quelques remaniements et faut pas s'étonner si l'histoire semble bizarre x)  
**Disclaimer** : I'd wish they'd be mine. But they don't.

**_Juste une mise au point._**

Le mois de décembre était déjà considérablement amorcé et la ville de Princeton avait revêtu son manteau blanc depuis quelques jours. Wilson errait dans les rues de la grande ville, jetant de temps à autre un regard vide aux devantures illuminées. C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il ne s'émerveillait pas devant les vitrines colorées et remplies de belles et bonnes choses. Et pourtant, des occasions d'allumer ses yeux noisette de mille feux grâce à l'agitation chaleureuse de l'esprit de Noël, il en avait eu pas mal. Il en était à sa quarante-troisième. En effet, Wilson allait fêter ses quarante-quatre ans au mois de février prochain. Il avait donc quelques années d'expérience derrière lui. Malgré son excitation enfantine quasi-permanente à cette époque de l'année, il n'avait jamais réellement fêté l'Avènement du Christ. Ce n'était même pas vraiment une question de religion –James était juif. C'était plutôt parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui fêter cela. Il n'avait plus trop de contact avec ses parents, un de ses frères était à l'hôpital psychiatrique à cause de sa schizophrénie, l'autre vivait dans la rue et ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis quelques années déjà. A part sa famille, il avait pour ainsi dire deux réels amis. Et c'était justement pour une de ces deux personnes que Wilson sillonnait tout Princeton. La personne chez qui il allait passer Noël était certes juive également mais elle méritait bien un cadeau. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il lui offrirait autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort et plus significatif. Mais il trouverait une bricole qui lui ferait plaisir tout de même.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il se traînait tel un fantôme dans les allées plus qu'éclairées quand son regard éteint se posa finalement sur un objet du genre « plus-banal-tu-meurs ». Et là, les deux orbes bruns s'éclairèrent le temps d'une demi-seconde. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait offrir à son amie.

Wilson aurait pu être heureux, mais le Ciel en avait décidé autrement. Le soir de Noël, subitement, il devint muet.

— Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ?

L'oncologue baissa les yeux sur la femme qui dessinait quelques motifs sur son torse, la tête à moitié enfouie dans son cou. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle finit par bouger sa tête de sa confortable niche pour planter son regard interrogateur dans celui vide de son employé. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

— Vous parliez, ce matin, à l'hôpital… Insista-t-elle.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

— Ca fait un an…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Wilson.

— A cette heure, vous l'aviez déjà trouvé…

Son corps se raidit et ses bras se refermèrent un peu plus sur la brune. Cette dernière avait jugé bon de cesser de torturer son employé ainsi. Parce qu'il était avant tout son ami.

— Cadeaux ? Proposa-t-elle.

Hochement de tête. Ils se levèrent tous deux en se rhabillant et se dirigèrent vers le salon où les deux paquets reposaient au pied d'un sapin simplement décoré et positionné non loin de l'âtre où flambaient quelques grosses bûches d'épicéa. Ils s'assirent en tailleur face aux langues de feu qui léchaient avidement les écorces parfumées et chacun prit son paquet et l'offrit à l'autre.

Cuddy déballa délicatement le sien et découvrit quelque chose qui lui était familier. Ou du moins qui l'avait été. Une sorte de grosse balle de tennis bleue et rouge. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'objet que l'on pensait offrir à Noël. Mais cette balle, ainsi présentée, signifiait quelque chose qui resterait à jamais entre les deux collègues. Elle regarda dans la petite boîte, il y avait un mot. _Vous savez quand et comment l'utiliser_. Oh oui. Elle le savait. Elle leva la tête et regarda son ami, le remerciant d'un sourire de gratitude.

Wilson, quant à lui, ouvrit un peu plus vite le papier cadeau. C'était mou. C'était un coussin. Un coussin en forme de moto. Un coussin en forme de moto orange. Il resta interdit.

Lisa remarqua sa gêne. Elle remarqua surtout que les yeux marron de son ami devenaient brillants. Trop brillants. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

— Je ne pensais pas que…

La phrase resta en suspens. Elle regarda les quelques larmes couler doucement le long des joues du médecin. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il réagisse comme ça. Elle espérait au début que ça lui plairait, que ça lui ferait un souvenir. Un souvenir omniprésent chaque soir où il irait se coucher avec ce coussin qui l'attendrait dans son lit. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle aurait dû y penser avant… Ce n'était vraiment pas le cadeau à offrir.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à contempler les braises et les flammes dansant vivement dans la cheminée. Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla être une éternité, Cuddy se décolla un peu de Wilson et lui dit :

— Allez le voir. Sa présence vous rendra peut-être la parole. Et lui parler vous fera peut-être du bien.

Il ne répondit rien. De toute façon, il n'en était pas capable. Et de toute évidence, il n'aurait rien trouvé à dire.

.

L'endroit était calme. Calme et beau. Il y avait, ancrée dans le sol, une armée de lourdes et larges pierres, parsemées sur l'étendue de gravillons. Derrière ce champ minéral, on apercevait la forêt de Princeton. Une forêt où les conifères dominaient, ensevelis sous la neige qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber pendant une semaine.

Wilson marchait sans trop y croire le long des pierres, emmitouflé dans un chaud manteau marron, parfaitement assorti à ses yeux et ses cheveux. Les mains dans les poches, le menton enfoncé dans son col, il semblait errer. Après quelques minutes, il finit par s'asseoir sur le coin d'un des rocs qu'il avait repéré de loin. Il était seul. Et il le demeura une vingtaine de minutes. Au moment où il ne croyait plus en ce qu'il faisait et qu'il allait se lever pour repartir se réchauffer devant un bon feu de cheminée, un homme le rejoignit et s'assit également sur la pierre. Wilson le regarda. C'était un homme assez grand, les cheveux courts en bataille grisonnant légèrement, une barbe de trois jours, une canne à la main droite. Mais ce qui interpella le médecin, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu qui lui était si familier. Un bleu capable de vous foudroyer sur place. Electrique ou d'orage. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas changé…

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant quelques instants. Wilson ouvrit légèrement la bouche et un son se fit entendre. Il resta interdit, contemplant l'homme à côté de lui. Cuddy avait raison. Sa présence lui avait rendu la parole. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

— Même maintenant, tu continues à soigner les gens.

Il crut voir un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Wilson et le fixa dans l'attente de quelque chose de plus.

— Tu lui manques.

Cette fois, ce fut un sourire triste.

— A moi aussi, tu me manques.

Place au sourire narquois.

— T'es bête, ajouta-t-il.

Il fit une tête du genre « ça-t'étonne-encore ? » à laquelle Wilson ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa. L'homme regarda le brun.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

Evidemment…

— Hier, c'était Noël. Je pense que tu as dû t'en rendre compte, toi qui sais toujours tout sur tout et qui connais l'intégralité du passé des gens en trente secondes. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seul. Légitime de ma part, non ?

Il eut le droit au regard « surtout-toi-l'homme-amoureux-de-chaque-femme-qu'il -voit ». Wilson poursuivit.

— Cuddy n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Légitime aussi…

Et Rachel ?

— Etant donné que la petite est en vacances chez ses grands-parents. Donc voilà, on l'a passé ensemble.

Pourquoi ce ton de confession, Jimmy ?

— Et on a… Enfin voilà, quoi. Tu vois le genre. Enfin, c'est compliqué…

_Et après ça, je lui manque. Bien sûr._

James se perdit dans ses pensées. Il essayait de se remémorer quelle était l'exacte nature de sa relation avec Lisa Cuddy. Depuis l'année dernière, rien n'était plus comme avant. Ils se sentaient seuls. Ils déprimaient chacun dans leur coin. Et ils étaient amis. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais. Ca se passe en général quand on a un gros coup de blues. L'un va chercher l'autre. Des fois, c'est elle qui vient me voir, des fois c'est moi qui vais chez elle. Mais c'est plus rare. Pas que je déprime moins qu'elle. Mais je n'aimerais pas donner l'impression de profiter de la situation. Je te vois bien venir, toi et ton sarcasme. « Oui, surtout toi, saint Jimmy. Toi qui défends la veuve et l'orphelin et le petit cancéreux et la pauvre femme. Quoique… Cuddy, alias la pauvre femme, sans moi, c'est un peu la veuve. » C'est ça que tu mourrais d'envie de dire. Je suis gentil –pour ne pas changer- et je le dis donc pour toi.

_Crétin. Crétin intelligent_.

— Je crois que Masters s'est rendue compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Cuddy et moi. Elle est vraiment… Extraordinaire, cette petite. A vingt-deux ans, elle bosse déjà pour toi et a un sens de l'observation quasiment aussi développé que le tien.

_Et dire que je l'ai virée trois fois dans la même journée…_

James fit une pause. L'homme, qui était toujours assis à côté, croisa les jambes et lui lança un regard en coin. Le brun expira bruyamment et leva la tête, fixant le ciel blanc.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se gratta la joue.

— Je fais une mise au point sur ma vie, déclara-t-il comme s'il avait entendu la question muette de son ami.

Il inspira longuement et se lança.

— Je m'appelle James Wilson. Je suis né l'année de la conquête lunaire. J'ai des parents que je vois une fois tous les trois ans pour Hanoukka. Un frère à la rue. Un autre à l'asile. Une amie, qui est au départ ma patronne, avec qui je m'envoie en l'air de temps en temps pour oublier que je suis triste. Et j'ai une sorte d'ami assis à côté de moi et qui n'est même pas fichu de dire quelque chose. Parlons-en, de cette sorte d'ami.

Il laissa un peu de temps filer avant de continuer.

— J'ai environ vingt-cinq ans. Je sors tout juste de la fac de médecine. J'assiste à un congrès en Louisiane sur –quel suspens !- la médecine. Pendant mon séjour, je reçois des papiers pas réjouissants du tout. Ma première femme demande le divorce. Je vais me consoler avec mon amie la bouteille dans un bar. Un monsieur n'arrête pas de mettre la même musique au juke-box. Je lui demande poliment d'arrêter. Nada. Je m'énerve et balance mon amie la bouteille sur le miroir derrière le comptoir, ce qui déclenche une bagarre générale. Je vais en prison pour ça. Seulement, rapidement, quelqu'un paie ma caution, me garantissant alors la liberté. Qui ? Un fêlé qui s'ennuie ferme au congrès, qui me considère comme le moins ennuyant, qui a vu que je ne vais pas bien et qui veut boire un verre avec moi. Un dénommé Gregory House. Toi. Déjà, on ne peut pas nier que les bases de notre amitié sont bizarres. Ensuite, vu que je n'avais plus d'appartement et pas encore de boulot, tu me dis que tu connais un hôpital où un poste en oncologie –ma spécialité- est libre. Je te suis donc dans le New Jersey, à Princeton.

Wilson fit une pause. House le regardait, insistant. Il voulait la suite.

— Ensuite, nous avons développé une sorte de relation presque fusionnelle. Toi, le gros salaud, et moi, comme tu te plais à le dire, saint Jimmy. Le Bien et le Mal, pourrait-on croire. Noooon ! Tu pouvais être gentil comme je pouvais être méchant. Ensuite, on –et par on, je veux surtout dire toi et Cuddy- m'a attribué le rôle de ta conscience. Et il y avait du boulot. Alors c'est drôle, parce qu'avec ta manie de m'appeler soit par mon nom soit par mon surnom –ce dernier étant donc Jimmy- ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit, la comparaison Jimmy/Jiminy Criquet… ?

_Désolé, Pinocchio. J'ai pas eu la chance de sortir de la baleine._

— Enfin bref. Notre amitié est devenue complexe, complémentaire. Je t'aidais à te relever, et toi aussi, mine de rien. J'étais là pour ramasser les morceaux du grand médecin aux yeux bleus après le départ de la seule femme qui a tenu cinq ans. Jusqu'à ce que t'aies ton infarctus à la jambe, bien sûr. Après, t'es devenu encore plus insupportable et odieux. Pas de ma faute. Ni de celle de Stacy. Ni de celle de Cuddy. Ni de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Juste de la tienne. Et tu as commencé à te bourrer d'analgésiques. Et t'es devenu accro.

Une rafale de vent glacée vint geler encore plus le corps du cancérologue.

— Okay, tu ne veux pas en parler, peut-être. Très bien. Toujours est-il que tu étais là aussi. C'est toi qui m'as hébergé après le divorce de ma troisième femme.

_Ouais, et on s'était bien marré. Surtout moi._

— Et après la mort d'Amber ? Je suis parti, je voulais prendre mes distances. Je savais que ce n'était pas de ta faute si elle était morte. Mais si tu n'avais pas été te saouler à cinq heures de l'après midi, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de te chercher et ne serait pas montée dans ce bus et n'aurait pas eu cet accident avec le camion poubelle. Mais bon. Si je voulais partir, c'était parce que –et ça, tu as réussi à le deviner et presque à me le faire avouer- j'avais peur de te perdre toi, ensuite.

James eut un petit rire nerveux.

— C'est un peu ce que je vis maintenant. Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ?

— Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissés ? Tu as eu beau nous faire toutes les crasses, nous n'avons jamais pu vraiment nous séparer de toi. C'est chaque fois nous qui essayions de nous éloigner de toi, en vain. Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Le vent glacial fut le seul à répondre.

— Je me souviens… Une fois, tu avais fait le bon vieux cocktail médicaments/bourbon. Volontairement. Je t'ai trouvé, mais j'ai trouvé le flacon d'analgésiques. Et du coup, tu m'as fait pitié et je suis parti.

Wilson se leva et fit quelques pas. Ses chaussures crissaient sur la neige. Il fit le tour de la pierre. House le regardait faire. Une fois le tour terminé, il se planta devant son ami, toujours assis.

— Une autre fois, plus tard, tu as remis ça. Nous qui croyions que tu étais complètement désintoxiqué. Et bien non. Tu as repris des analgésiques. Plein d'analgésiques. Et tu as bu du bourbon. Trop de bourbon. C'était il y a un an et un jour. Le soir de Noël dernier. Je devais venir, j'étais en route. Mais il y avait de la neige et les gens roulaient trop lentement. Mon portable était déchargé, je n'avais pas pu te prévenir de mon retard. On s'était disputé juste avant. Assez violemment. Tu as cru que je ne viendrais finalement pas, et tu t'es senti seul. Seul parce que déjà Cuddy t'avait rejeté une semaine auparavant. Et maintenant, c'était ton meilleur et seul ami qui te lâchait. Tu t'es dit que quitte à finir seul, autant finir vite. Contrairement à ce que tu laissais croire, tu n'aimais pas être seul. Et finalement, je suis arrivé avec une heure de retard.

Il se pencha et ramassa un peu de neige dans sa main frigorifiée. Il contempla longuement l'autre homme.

— Tu sais quoi, House ? Je crois que tu m'as légué ta folie. Je parle à un mort.

Il rigola et lança doucement la neige sur l'image de son ami. Elle s'écrasa sur la stèle de marbre et James Wilson quitta le cimetière, un sourire soulagé collé au visage, heureux.


End file.
